1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a washer having an integrated additive dispenser within a deformable washer body.
2. Background of the Invention
Traditionally, when working with workpieces such as screws or nails that require an additive at the time of installation, the screw or nail is dipped or rubbed in the additive. The additive then drips and precise application of the additive is impossible. Quantities of the additive are wasted through either drips or due to initial over-application of additive which simply discharges out when the workpiece is finally installed. For instance, during installations of mechanical screws in the maritime industry, frequently the screws are first coated with a silicone additive. However, the silicone is difficult to contain and can damage or stain surrounding surfaces. Once a container of an additive is opened, it begins reacting with the surrounding atmosphere and will degrade. However, an entire container must be opened, even if a single screw is to be installed.
A need exists in the art for a device that can combine a flexible washer with a means to dispense a flowable additive, and a method of manufacturing such a washer. A need exists for a single-use dispenser of additive liquid which minimizes waste and delivers the additive liquid to its intended site.